Just One Question
by HowObjectionable
Summary: In which Trucy asks a question that no Daddy wants to answer.


**...please forgive me for this. It isn't my fault. But some things just need to be said. This isn't one of them.**

* * *

**Just One Question**

It was a perfectly normal day. Phoenix Wright was watching tv, drinking a simple mug of coffee, while his almost ten year old daughter, Trucy, made the short trip home from school.

The door opened with a slam and the young magician bounded in. "Hey Daddy!" she called, bouncing over to his chair. Phoenix grinned, putting down his mug and allowing her to clamber up onto his lap. If you'd have told him two years ago that this would happen - that he's have a little girl, a daughter of his own - he would've called you insane.

Trucy nattered away at full speed about her day, talking about how she had a gold star for her writing, how Jackie had fallen and 'there was _blood, _Daddy, _real _blood, everywhere!' Johnny had stolen someone's toy, so Trucy slapped him, and the teacher had gotten mad, so they'd had a trial and-

Phoenix found his mind wandering. A class trial. They still did those? He wondered if Trucy's had turned out quite as 'well' as his. Surely, she hadn't gotten into trouble - she was still bubbling with excitement, after all. Of course, Trucy was a child. A baby, practically; his little girl. She was too young to let things bother her. She was older than Pearls was when he met her, true, but...

"...it?"

Phoenix blinked, hearing the tail end of a question. He saw Trucy frowing at him. "Sorry, Trucy. I didn't catch that." he said, reaching over her for his mug.

Trucy sighed, rolling her eyes. "I _said, _some of the older girls let me hang out with them and they were talking about 'sex'. What is it?"

Phoenix almost choked on his coffee, spilling about half the mug down his front but miraculously avoding Trucy all together. "Wh...wha...what?!"

"Sex." Trucy repeated slowly.

Phoenix had never felt so horrified in his entire life. Evil prosecutors, kidnapping assasins, murderous spirits - they didn't come _close _to this. "W...well, uh..." he stammered. "Se...well, that is, uh..."

Trucy stared into his face expectantly. "Spit it out, Daddy."

Phoenix remembered a conversation he'd had with Maya over the phone a few months ago. How had she told Pearls...?

_"Well, her big sister tried to help, Nick, but you know what _she's _like. She got super embarrased and wouldn't answer Pearly's questions. I had to call Mia and leave her to it."_

That was a lot of help. He couldn't even call and ask for a hand; Maya was off somewhere on an important spiritual mission and they hadn't spoken in a while. So who else did he know? Preferably a woman, of course...

Well, there was Franziska...who might bring the whip. And Phoenix was scared of exactly what she'd tell Trucy. Of course, since she was in Germany, the points were sort of moot anyway. Who else...?

He could call Iris. She liked to talk to him, even just as friends as they were now. He paused. Iris was the _last _person he should have in his mind right now, considering their past together. Not exactly the best conversation to think of her during.

So no women, then. Well, there was always Larry...

"Daddy!" Trucy sounded annoyed now. Phoenix sighed. Looked like he was stuck with it after all.

"Well, uh, when a man and a woman love ea..."

"Hold it."

Phoenix couldn't help but snort. "What?" he asked.

"Does it have to be a man and a woman? Can't it be, like, two men? Or two women?" She sounded genuinely curious. Phoenix found another face floating to his mind and instantly quashed it. This was getting ridiculous. He could _not _have this conversation.

"Well, uh, no, it doesn't." he replied slowly. "But, uh, let's stick to conventional explanations, okay?"

"Daddy, you're blushing!"

"So, when, uh, two people love each other a lot, um, well..." Phoenix trailed off. This was _impossible. "_They, er..."

"Go on!"

Come on, Wright, Phoenix found himself thinking. You knew this was coming sooner or later. He just wished it was late. _College _later.

Somehow, he forced himself to explain in as few words as possible the general idea. He felt his face getting redder as he spoke and wondered if this was potentially fatal.

"So that's it, huh?" Trucy asked when he was done, looking totally unfazed. "That's exactly what the teacher told us in the Love Education class last week."

Phoenix stared. "You mean you _knew_?" He demanded.

Trucy shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. Just checking yours was the same as hers. So have you ever done it?"

"_What?!_"

"The sex thing. Have you?"

Two faces floated into his mind again, almost causing his own face to explode before he banished them away. "Trucy! You don't _ask _people that!"

"Why not?"

"It's private!"

"Why?"

"...it just is, okay? Go do your homework."

Still unfazed, Trucy slid off of his lap and headed upstairs. And that, Phoenix prayed, was that.

* * *

The next day, Phoenix sat watching tea, drinking coffee, trying to ignore the sense of dread filling him. He had no need to worry, after all. He'd covered everything yesterday. Hadn't he?

The door slammed open and Trucy bounded in, beaming from ear to ear as she recounted her day. Phoenix sighed with relief as she left to go do her homework. Just as she reached the door, she turned around.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a period?"

* * *

**Reviews are loved :3**

* * *


End file.
